Accidental Virtue
by Tarod
Summary: Star Wars/DBZ x-over. Jedi Luke & Goku meet Sith Luke and Kakarott.


****

DBZ/Star Wars Fic

__

Did anyone besides me ever notice that it is only due to either a freak accident or incredible luck that both Goku and Luke Skywalker are the great heroes they are? I mean Goku got hit on his head, and Obi-wan and Amidala managed to get Luke away without Vader's knowledge and interference. If it weren't for these lucky and entirely preventable circumstances, both of the main heroes of these two universes would be the main villains! Okay, yes I know I have no life and way too much time on my hands, but I gotta spend that time somehow, so I'm writin' this, so nyaa. So here it is… what if Goku met Jedi Luke, and Kakarott met Darth Luke (or whatever), and then the two pairs met each other? Stupid? You bet. Ah well. Let the stupidity begin!

****

Boring Disclaimer: I don't claim to own DBZ or Star Wars. Akira Toriyama (hope I spelled that right) and George Lucas do. If you can't figure out which owns which, then you need to get out more. I'm not making any money off of this (I wish I were!), so please don't sue me. It's not as if I have any money anyway. I don't get my $5 allowance till Friday. 

Luke sighed loudly, wondering for the hundredth time what in the Force possessed him to leave Yavin and Mara. Since his wedding, he had been … well, not deliriously happy – that was patently impossible with Mara around, he admitted ruefully – but things had been … interesting at home. 

And he had had to go and ruin it by leaving again. Naturally, Mara had wanted to come with him, but as she had been pregnant with their first child, he had vetoed that idea. It hadn't been easy, and he had had to make massive concessions on a mountain of other arguments (Luke cursed himself once again for marrying a trader), but in the end he had gotten his way. Now, he was definitely regretting it.

It's not as if he'd _wanted_ to leave Mara so soon. He had, in fact, been planning to settle down a little – at least until the baby was born and both his and Mara's wanderlust became unbearable. But then he'd been offered this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity: to travel to another galaxy! 

Luke knew that other attempts had been made – such as the failed mission that the original Joruus C'baoth had participated in. This time though, the ship was well defended and the specialists were all certain that nothing could go wrong. Luke had been positive that something would go wrong from the beginning; he just had to figure out what it would be. 

When the offer to go had been made, a combination of a desire to go just to see another galaxy, and to be there to try and fix the inevitable problem had tempted him sorely. But he was Master Luke Skywalker. He'd fought off plenty of temptation before. He had decided to stay with his family, teaching at his academy. But then Leia had asked him to go, and he had to admit, if only to himself, that he had jumped at the excuse. 

Realizing that he was about to sigh again, Luke turned his attention to the planet they were approaching. This one showed definite signs of inhabitance, even minimal space travel, but was still in a relatively primitive phase. The society didn't seem to have any sensors beyond the basics: radar, sonar, and thermal. That meant they could get pretty close without being spotted. 

The Jedi settled in for another boring session. He was once again realizing that he was utterly superfluous here. He was around to help in diplomatic negotiations, or, if necessary, defense of the ship in case of attack. As of yet, they hadn't encountered any civilizations of a high enough technology level to even talk to. The Senate had made very definite rules about that. They could not contact any planet that was not advanced enough to locate them on their own. 

The expedition was scheduled to last another six months; enough time to make it to the core and back. The navigators had made sure that the galaxy they had entered would not drift a too significant distance from their own in the time that they would be there. If they didn't get back before the distance was too great to travel, then they wouldn't be coming back. 

Trying to distract himself from that truly depressing train off thought, Luke idly reached out through the Force, attempting to get a general idea of the inhabitants. What he sensed was the last thing he could have expected. He was simply grateful that he didn't faint. 

"Oh, Captain…! I think there's something you oughta know…!"

__

Sorry to leave you hangin', I'm almost done with part two as we speak. Three guesses which world they're coming to. Don't worry, I have every intention of bringing the DBZ elements in either next chapter, or the one after that at the latest. Hope you like this so far. Comments and suggestions are welcome. See ya!


End file.
